Code After: Nemo the Devil
by Alpha413
Summary: This AU story revolves around Matthew Ni Britannia, alias Nemo, that with his collaborator Raven forms the Shadows, a Terrorist Group previously known for have given problems to Britannia during the war against EU. But, what will happen when he will join the Black Kinghts after the Black Rebellion? What changes will his actions will bring to what "should" happen? Is it even real?
1. Turn 1: The appearing of No one

**Author's Note: This series is currently on hiatus, partly because of the need to revisite the first two chapters, partly because I need some more experience in writing the characters(mainly due to the fact I didn't watch Code Geass in over a year and I'm not used anymore), partly because i want to focus on other things and partly because don't have enough time to spend on multiple projects. However, this is the third revision of the first chapter, and since the first it improved quite a bit, but I'm still unsatisfied with it, the fourth revision will be made when the series goes out of the hiatus.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew was sitting in his cockpit.<p>

Suddenly a Dark haired girl appeared on his screen –Matthew, are you sure you want to do this?-

-Why shouldn't I?- Matthew answered with another question.

-Well, probably this is going to help us more than make us trouble… but, are you sure you want to act with a group?- said the girl.

-Raven, we are already two of the most dangerous persons for Britannia, helping the Black Knights is only going to help us reach our goal- said Matthew smiling.

-Ok, maybe you're right… but, tell me, how did you put in touch with the Black Knights?-

-Oh, it was pretty simple, I…know their engineer-

-Wait, what?-

-I'll explain to you later, now we have a battle to fight-

-Ok- said Raven closing the channel.

Than Matthew opened a channel with the internal of the submarine –Rakshata, are we arrived?-

-No, but you can go out and flight to the battle, you have a Flight Enabled Knightmare- Said the Indian engineer.

-Ok, open the gates- said Matthew closing the channel, than opening another channel with Raven

–Raven, prepare yourself, we're going out-

-Isn't it a bit early?-

-We'll make our way fling to the battle-

-Aye-

-Raven, I'll close the channel, we're going to have no communication, so you will be alone-

-As you want- said Raven closing the video.

-Ok, all main systems…online, all secondary systems…online, Air Glide…online, Famine fully activated and outgoing- said Matthew

-Death fully operative and outgoing- said Raven

The gates opened -Let's have some fun- said Matthew

* * *

><p>The two Knightmares exited from the submarine and flied to the battle… well it was more an ambush, an ambush to airships by land units, <em>not an horrible plan<em> though Matthew.

-Raven- said Matthew

-What?- asked the girl

-Look at x: 27 y:54- answered Matthew

-Wait a second… wait, what are that things?- asked the girl

-Knightmares, but not common Knightmares, there are the Tristan and the Mordred, respectively of the Knights of three and six, you pick the Mordred, I the Tristan, ok?- said Matthew

-Ok, it shouldn't be that hard-

-So, let's…- than he started laughing –oh that is simply… awesome-

-What appended?-

-They just hit their own engines-

-Ah, ok well, actually, it's pretty funny-

-Ok, so you think we should say to the Black Knights we're whit them?-

-Probably yes-

-So let's do that-

* * *

><p>Than Matthew opened a channel whit the Guren.<p>

-I'm talking to the Guren's pilot?- asked Matthew

-Yes- said Kallen

-Ok, the reinforcements are arriving- said Matthew

-Only two?- asked Kallen

-We're more than enough to take them-said Matthew closing the channel than he asked to Raven

–have you hear that? Let's show her our skills-

-do we have alternatives?-

-No, but in any case…show time-

Than Matthew rushed to the Tristan.

-I guess that he will never change- said the girl sighing –well, where is the Mordred…here it is- than Raven rushed to her objective too.

-who are you?- asked Gino from his Tristan

-I? I am No One, I am Nemo, nice to meet you Knight of Three- said Matthew defiantly.

* * *

><p><em>Nemo?<em> though Gino, he actually knew that there was an enemy of Britannia named "Nemo", but he was in E.U. why would he come here? He had some doubts about he's opponent's identity. Then he looked better at his enemy's Knightmare. It looked like the Lancelot. It was actually a Lancelot. Precisely The Lancelot, the original one, the one defeated by a single person in E.U. and then captured, that person was Nemo. _Then, this is him? The one who defeated Suzaku? And stole the Lancelot? _though Gino.

* * *

><p>-So, can we start fighting?- said Matthew extracting a Rapier from his back, it was a particular type of MVS, manufactured using some data he acquired from Britannian computers when he was in E.U.<p>

-A rapier? Only that?- said Gino extracting his Polearms

-It's more than enough, and it's really better than your weapons- said Matthew still using a defiant tone.

-I suggest you to don't underestimate me- said Gino, attacking Nemo.

The duel started, Gino attacked Nemo, who blocked one weapon with the rapier, and evaded the other hit, than the hit the Tristan.

-What was that- said Gino looking at the Weapon in the other hand of his enemy's Knightmare.

-A Chain Falchion- said Nemo attacking the Tristan.

Actually, the Tristan evaded two hits, than the Famine retracted the Chain Falchion in his arm and fired a bullet whit his hand…with the rifle inside of it, the bullet hit Tristan's hand, that dropped the weapon he was holding.

-Come on, is this all have you got?- said Matthew, with the same defiant tone he had from the beginning of the battle.

A moment after, another Knightmare appeared, a fully custom Knightmare, the Knightmare of the Knight of Two, Nancy Kanenas.

-Oh, hello Nancy- said Matthew with bothered.

-Stop calling me by name- said the woman with a neutral voice.

-So, are you going to fight against me?- asked Matthew.

-Obviously, why should I be here?- said the woman

Matthew was about to Rush, than he saw the Guren falling off from the Airship.

-Nancy, wait a moment- said Matthew.

Than he opened a communication with Rakshata –Rakshata, the Guren s falling from the Airship-

-Don't worry, we're on it- replied the engineer

-Thanks- said Matthew closing the communication.

_So let's go_ tough Matthew before charging Nancy.

Matthew gave a thrust, which Nancy blocked with one of her swords (she used two broadswords and a lance-like MVS as weapons), than tried to hit the Famine with the other, only resulting in the sword being intercepted by the Chain Falchion of her opponent.

-Did you build a new Knightmare?- asked Nancy

-Yes, based on the Lancelot, and its name is Famine- answered Matthew

-Oh, ok, in case you want to know my Knightmare's name is…-

-Hildr, I know-

-How?-

-I've stolen some data while I was in EU-

-Ok, I think that maybe we should stop talking, we seem more friends than enemies-

-Indeed, but we were friends time ago- said Matthew concluding the conversation, than he attached again the Hildr, with the Falchion being blocked and the Rapier being deflected.

-Yes, I actually miss that time- said Nancy putting in the sheath and drawing her lance-like MVS, then she tried to strike him, but he dodged and tried to shot point-blank with the rifle, only for her to parry it with her weapon.

Than he changed style, changing the grip on the rapier, using it whit a reversal grip, after doing this, he attacked again the Hildr, this time using the maximum mobility he could get, shooting bullets and making thrusts at a very high speed, the maximum speed that a Knightmare could reach, for that the Famine paid having a really weak defense, he actually hit the enemy Knightmare a few times, but all times the damage wasn't really serious, half for the enemy's armor and half for smear hits.

Noticing this, Matthew flew away, shooting from his arm, than, for a surprise attack, he launched his Falchion, revealing that it was a Slash Harken, than he moved his arm like a fool for maneuvering the weapon, with not great results, than he saw the Lancelot break through the ship, taking the viceroy and the Guren taking Zero.

So Matthew said to Nancy –Oh, sorry I think we will end this fight another time, probably now is time for me to retreat- than he flew to the Ikaruga at maximum speed, seeing Raven retreating as well.

Matthew opened a communication with Raven –So, what happened?-

-Nothing special, the usual battle between two heavy Knightmares, and you?-

-The Knight of Three wasn't that strong, but soon Nancy arrived and the battle is made much more enjoyable, but, you know, we're retreating, so I don't think I'll finish this fight with her-

-So, let's take back our Knightmares to the submarine, than let's come back to the Mjonlir-

-No, we need to talk with Zero before-

-Oh, ok, Matthew…thinking about it, aren't you happy? Finally you'll talk to him-

-No, I'm not happy for this, I'll never be happy for this stupid things-

-Ah, you never change right?-

-I'll change…-

-Only when this world will deserve it, I know it, but, tell me, will this world ever deserve it?-

-This depends on us, and on how we'll change it-

-Realist as usual-

-Well, Raven, you know me, I'm a realistic person, when we'll finish, we'll go back home- Ok?-

_Home_ tough Raven_, if that can be considered so_ –Ok-

* * *

><p>The two Knightmares entered the submarine, they were in the hangar, with the only other flight-enabled Knightmare there, the Guren (Flight-enabled version).<p>

Matthew came out from his cockpit, in all the magnificence of his costume, a suit pretty much like the one dressed by the Britannian soldiers, but entirely black, with shoulder mounted protections and a mask that covered his face from the nose to the hair, the hair was covered by a black cloak that go down to the thighs.

Raven, dressed pretty much the same outfit, only without the cloak, revealing her long dark hair (the reason of her "name").

When Matthew and Raven exited from their respective Knightmares, both noticed one thing: there was no trace of Zero.

Matthew approached Raven, whispering her –Zero's not here, where you think he could be?-

-I don't know, but you have something better to do than searching for him, right?-

-Yes, I actually have some questions to talk about with Rakshata-

-So, I will search him-

-Are you sure?-

-What should I do, see you talk with Rakshata about things I don't understand?-

-That's a point- said Matthew leaving

_Here we go again _tough Raven walking out the hangar.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was walking on the airship, waiting for Schneizel to arrive, after all she and her sister were assigned as his personal guards. Then, the prime minister of Britannia appeared.<p>

-Hello Schneizel, what were you doing?- asked Elizabeth

-I was having a meeting, why?-

-I am your personal guard, maybe I should worry about you-

-Well, Eleonor was with me-

And so Eleonor came out –Hello Elizabeth-

-Hello Sister-

-In any case, Schneizel, where are we going now, Area 11?- asked Elizabeth

-No, we'll leave it to Guildford and the Rounds there, right now we have more important things to do-

-Like what?-

-Like organizing the marriage between Odisseus and the Empress of the Chinese Federation-

-What?-

-A politic marriage, nothing special-

-But the Empress in so young and Odisseus is 34!-

-So? I see no problem-

-This is why I hate politics-

-I know, I know-

Then, Eleonor, who kept silent until then, interrupted them –Schneizel, any news of our brother?-

-We had near no news in the last five years, and, no obviously no, no news about him-

-Oh, ok, any news about Nemo?-

-Yes, he appears to be collaborating with the Black Knights-

-Strange- said Elizabeth

-Well, he actually acted alone with only one other pilot with him, so yes, it's pretty strange- answered Schneizel.

-Well, he's a pretty unpredictable person- said Eleonor

-Indeed- said Elizabeth

* * *

><p>Nemo just came back from talking to Rakshata (about some engineering for the Famine and the Death) that he encountered Raven.<p>

-I was waiting for you- Said her

-Sorry, I take too long didn't I?-

-You always take too long that's not the problem-

-So what's the problem?-

-The problem is that this time my job was unfairly easy-

-Ok, ok, next time I'll give you something better-

-I hope-

-So, where is Him?-

-I'll make the way, they're waiting us-

-Oh, ok, Thanks-

So they walked in the submarine till Zero's room and Raven said -Here we are-

Nemo knocked on the door saying –I'm Nemo-

Then, the Door opened, revealing a girl, not particularly tall, with red hair and blue eyes behind it, seeing her, Nemo said –You must be Kallen, the pilot of the Guren-

-Yes-

-Rakshata Spoke me about you, you're an high-class pilot, probably the best in all the Black Knights-

-Ehm…Thanks-

-Thanks for what? These are no compliments, these are the facts- said, entering the room, followed by Raven.

They saw Zero, who spoke them –You must be Nemo, I didn't expected to see you helping us, but you're welcome-

-Thanks, so now, let's talk about facts, go out and close the door- said Nemo looking at Kallen, who was the closest to the door.

-What?- asked Kallen

-Do it, please, we'll talk about important things, so, please go out and close the door- said Nemo

-She is here for security reasons, you know, thrusting someone you just met isn't so simple- said Zero

-Oh, well, whatever, we need the door closed, you know, this conversation isn't something that anyone can hear.- said Nemo with an annoyed voice.

-Ok, Karen close the door- said Zero.

-Ok- said Kallen closing the door

-So you wanted to talk about…- said Zero

-Oh, yes, I want to know something about you-

-About me? You know, Zero's not a person, he's a symbol-

-Yes, yes, symbol, freedom, etcetera, what I was talking about was not the you-zero, was about the you-you-

-You think I'll reveal my identity to you only because you wear a mask too?-

-No, I think you'll reveal it to me because I already know it…Lelouch-

Then, Lelouch winced slightly, so slightly that only Matthew noticed.

-See? It's the truth, as demonstrated by your reactions, and because, it was pretty obvious for me- said Nemo removing his mask

Lelouch saw a face that he knew really well, medium long- platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes, the face of…-Yes Lelouch, it's me, Matthew Ni Britannia, 14th Prince of Britannia, the adopted… and the traitor-

-Oh God, it's really you- said Zero removing his mask revealing his face –It has been a really longtime, doesn't it?-

-Since the invasion of Japan, so… eight years-

Then Kallen interrupted them –Lelouch, are you sure we can trust them?-

And Lelouch said –I'm pretty sure we can trust him, moreover, he's a traitor of Britannia-

-So, can I know something please?- asked Kallen

-Ok, so I start telling my epic adventures but, Lelouch, you're the next- answered Matthew

-Ehm, ok- answered Lelouch

-So, let's start, I'm Matthew Ni Britannia, I'm the 14th Prince of Britannia, but, as you see, I'm bigger than Lelouch, in fact, I'm one of the three adopted members of the royal family, the only others being my little sisters, the twins Elizabeth and Eleonor, the Knights of Five. In actually 23, being 5 years bigger than Lelouch, I passed my first 8 years in an orphanage, but I remember nothing about it, I'm even starting thinking it was a lie, but we will return to this point later. I later spent 7 years with the royal family, then, shortly before the assassination of Empress Marianne, I enlisted, and for my abilities, I was chosen as a test pilot for the prototypes of the Fourth Knightmare Generation, the next year, I took part in the invasion of Japan, so hate me if you want, than, during that period, for a series of reasons of which I actually don't remember anything, I betrayed my nation, revolting and fighting my own team, defeating them (without killing them), except for one, the actual Knight of Two, Nancy Kalanis, the woman who is actually hunting me… or well, she's hunting Nemo. But, returning to us, I was took to a strange prison, being her cell-mate, it appears like they've done something to me in the two years I was there. This ended when I managed to escape, taking Raven with me. Talking about her, she actually suffers of amnesia, so she remembers nothing before her capture, not even her name, in fact the name I'm calling her is just fictional until she regains her memories, even if, after four years that escape she is in the same situation as before. Saying what happened next, we've gone to EU, there being able to organize ourselves, then, when Britannia started the war against EU, we came out, helping EU, and I became Nemo, nothing special, but during the last year we've captured two Vincent Units and the original Lancelot Unit. I came in contact with the Black Knights because I knew Rakshata, who is actually my friend since she designed one of the very first custom Knightmares ever made, my Knightmare, the Safir, which was made because I found the Glasgows, and later, the Sutherlands uncomfortable, and I was a member of the royal family, so it was obvious a similar solution. Returning to the centre of the question, because of this, it was simple contact her, explain her the situation and making me a co-worker of the Black Knights.- Matthew ended talking

-Lelouch, now it's your turn to talk- said Matthew

Than Lelouch told him loosely about his life till he became Zero, than about the formation of the Black Knights, the Black Rebellion, Nunnally and finally Rolo and the recent events, avoiding to tell him about Geass.

-Lelouch, there's still something you haven't told me-said Matthew with a defiant tone

-What?- asked Lelouch.

-Raven, make him see- said Matthew to Raven.

-Aye- said Raven, putting down her mask, revealing her face, she was an eleven, more or less of the same age of Matthew, with a pair of green eyes that before were covered by the mask.

After doing that, her eyes became red, with a red wing symbol in them.

-You see this?- asked Matthew

Lelouch appeared surprised, even if he covered it and obviously he wouldn't ever admit it, but Matthew was his brother after all, he knew such things.

Then, after an silent moment, Lelouch said –So she has Geass too?-

-Yes, you should have the one named "absolute obedience" right?- asked Matthew.

-How you know this?-

-Data I managed to take from Britannia-

-What kind of data?-

-Every kind of data, from basic information like range, maximum time, effect to the collateral effect it has, I think you know what I mean, you lost the control, if Britannia's information is right, it was at the time of the special zone, right?-

Lelouch was surprised of the amount of data Britannia had about him –Right- said.

-I have information not only about Geass, but even about Knightmares, persons, tactics, weapons and some complexes that do some things-

-Like?- asked Lelouch.

-The FLEIJA production complex-

-FLEIJA?-

-A bomb made with sakuradite, you should know the lead engineer, Nina Einstein-

When Lelouch and Kallen heard that name, they both startled.

Then Kallen said –Wait, Britannia's developing a sakuradite bomb made by an our ex-schoolmate?-

-Exactly, the life is pretty ironic sometimes-

-When it will be ready?- asked Lelouch

-Right now they should be testing the first prototypes, but probably we'll see them in three or four months, maximum six-

-This ruins some plans- said Lelouch

-But you're yourself Lelouch, you will surely find a way to adjust your plans to fit the situation-

-Ok, do you mind if I ask your help?-

-No, not at all, but remember, I'm not properly a tactician, I'm a pilot and an engineer…and I can do a decent job of diplomacy… and I can be even a sniper if required-

-Sniper?-

-Yes, I was the one with the best aim in the Glaston Knights at my times-

Then Kallen looked at him strangely –Wait, you were a Glaston Knight?-

-Yes-

-At the age of…-

-16/17-

-Is it normal?- said Kalen asking to both Matthew and Lelouch

-Yes, it happens more than you could think, even if the Glaston Knights now are a little different, when I was a member there were two teams, one leaded by Andreas Dalton and composed by his Adopted Sons and one leaded by Princess Cornelia herself, where I was the team's sniper, there was also Gilbert G.P. Guilford in it, the only other person from the team I remember is Nancy Kanenas, a dear friend and the actual Knight of Two, and the person who made my escape possible, someday I'll explain, it isn't actually so important- answered Matthew

-Now if you have some other questions- said Matthew slightly lowering his head.

-There was something I wanted to ask you- said Lelouch to Raven.

-What is it?- asked Raven.

-What's your Geass?-

-They called it "memory carrying"-

-What does it consist-

-What the name says it consists, with direct eye contact I can see the memories of a person and carry them with myself being able to make other people see them, do you want a practical example?-

-No, it won't be necessary-

-Perfect, because I don't want it either-

-So, I think we talked about everything we needed, right?- asked Matthew putting up him mask and doing his better to cover his hair with the cape, Raven do the same, except for the cape.

-Right, you can go- answered Lelouch

Matthew and Raven exited form the door, going straight forward to the Mjolnir, their personal Submarine/airship, where they lived.

Matthew and Raven reached the Mjolnir, they actually stole it in their escape from the facility they were in, 4 years before, recently Rakshata turned into an hybrid with a submarine, so it was pretty useful, it was a comfortable home, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a lounge and arsenal (yes, an arsenal), it even carried their Knightmares before starting their collaboration with the Black Knights, six months before, it wasn't really big, more or less 120 meters long and 40 meters wide.

Once they entered, Raven soon asked Matthew -So what is your plan?-

-What plan?-

-The plan we'll follow now-

-I have no plan for now-

-What?-

-Why should I have one?-

-Because, you think we can really thrust them?-

-I'm sure-

-How much-

-Entirely sure-

-Really?-

-Really-

-Ok, I thrust you, if you say we must thrust them we will, but, exactly from now on, what are we supposed to do?-

-Collaborate with them, participate in every plan they have and this kind of things-

-But, how you think we'll accomplish our objective if we do this?-

-Don't worry, we'll make it, collaborating with them will only make us the things easier-

-You think?-

-I'm entirely sure we'll do it-

-Ok, so what now?-

-I don't know, but I'm going to take off this suit, I'm starting to sweat-

-Fair enough- said Raven heading to her room

And so, here we are, another little step to change this undeserving world, maybe we'll do horrible things, or maybe we'll be recognized as heroes, I don't know, and I don't want to, but surely it will worth it. Though Matthew, while going to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>That night<strong>

Matthew was feeling strange, he was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black trousers, he was walking on a road the entire road being dark, with only the area round him lighted, he knew this was a dream, this usually happens to him, so, seeing this, Matthew decided to do what he did every time he had this dream: go forward. So he started to walk, he walked and walked, but this was a dream, so he could not get tired, but he stopped anyway, admiring the hollowness of the world he was in. He actually was asking to himself how much time did he passed there and how much time he had to remain in that dream with apparently no sense when he saw something unusual.

In the darkness he saw two red lights, two red lights that were becoming closer and closer to him, than he realized that lights, that were eyes. Then, the eyes entered the light circle round Matthew, revealing…nothing, it wasn't properly nothing, it was a girl…at least some king of, she was more or less 1.60 meters tall, wearing a hooded robe, which was covering all of her, except for her red, glowing, eyes. She got closer to Matthew, then… she waited, wanting something from him.

Matthew was doing nothing, he saw similar things in his dreams, so he was pretty sure this was only part of his imagination, even if he never saw something like that, but life never stops to surprise.

Then she spoke –So?-

-So what?- counter asked Matthew

-So you don't want so talk with me? Seriously, you see someone in a your dream and you keep silent, how rude-

-Well, what do you want?-

-Well, first I think you will feel better if you sit down- and saying so a bench appeared, rounded by light, they both sat on it, than Matthew asked –Who or what are you?-

-Someone, for now let's just say I'm number Four of something-

-So…I can call you?-

-Four, call me Four-

-Ok…Four, so what are you?-

-Someone from your past who has become part of your present-

-Thanks, very useful-

-Oh, come on, I simply can't reveal you it now-

-Why?-

-It's a long story, but for shorting, these are things you shouldn't be allowed to know-

-Ok, ok, so why are you talking with me?-

-Oh, you know that instinct you feel sometimes, the one that leads you in the right direction?-

-Yes-

-That's me, for reassuming, I'm guiding you-

-Guiding to what? And why are you speaking directly with me?-

-As I've already said, I'll reveal you when the time comes, and for the speaking, know this, the next thing is pretty much complicated, so you'll need some help, and frankly, I was bored-

-Ok, if you can guide me to the truth, I'll do everything-

-Oh, I'll guide you far beyond the truth-

-What?-

-All at the time, now everything you must know, it's that you must search something in Shinjuku-

-How will I know that I've found it?-

-I'll make you know it-

After Four said so, everything started fading, and the dream dissolved.

* * *

><p>Matthew was lying on his bed, he just awaken from his strange dream, and he was still wondering if he should have listen to what he dreamed or not, he reflected on it for a couple of minutes, than he chose to follow it, because he was too curious about it. He was on the Mjolnir, they were attrached somewhere, Raven was still sleeping in her room, Matthew waked up too early, well, too early isn't correct, he actually waked up a bit earlier than usual, which was 4 AM, he didn't know why, he just knew he couldn't wake up later than 5 AM, maybe this was because he waked up at that tine in the army and never lost the habit.<p>

_Well, I'm awake, at least I could do something useful_ tough Matthew, while exiting from his bed, then he dressed and gone to the lounge, here he tried to read a book, but he wasn't in the mood, so he called Rakshata.

-Rakshata?- said Matthew

-Yes?-

-Are you awake?-

-I've answered you, so yes, I'm awake-

-Did I awake you?-

-No, actually I was working, why?-

-Can I help you?-

-Why?-

-I awaken early and I've got nothing to do, so…-

-Yes, come to the Ikaruga, you'll help us with the construction of your Knightmares-

-Ok, thanks- said Matthew, closing the call.

Then, Matthew leaved a message for Raven, telling her he was on the Ikaruga, then he leaved the Mjolnir and moved to the submarine of the Black Knights.

-Hey Rakshata, so how are the works?- said Matthew greeting Rakshata, he was in his normal Nemo suit, with the cape from the mask, the rest of the suit was pretty simple, consisting in a

one-piece black clothing with no decorations on it.

-Oh, hello Nemo, we've almost finished, well, almost if we consider the condition of your Knightmares six months ago-

-Well, they weren't that bad-

-You brought me an heavy damaged Lancelot, without the entire part of the chest that held the cockpit, a slightly damaged Vincent and a Knightmare I didn't knew, so yes, they were bad-

-Oh, come on, you're a genius-

-This is not an excuse-

-Oh, come on, you know me, I would never try to do something impossible-

-Well, creating a Knightmare by combining other two different Knightmares, isn't properly simple. We needed three months only to figure out what to do-

-But you've made it-

-Not thanks to you, and even the modification you wanted to make to that Lancelot weren't simple to make-

-Well, the important thing is that in the end everything went well-

-Yes, I hope it will worth it-

-It will surely worth it, but, now tell me, how are the two projects I made?-

-Well, I didn't expected it, but they actually work pretty well, and we're going to improve the Black Knights Kightmares with them-

-Can you mount them on these Knightmares?-

-Yes, I actually was thinking to use you for the final testing-

-Oh, ok, so, what is the status of the Knightmares?-

-We finished installing the second rapier on the Famine, and we're mounting the second Chain Falchion, as you asked me after the battle, than , if everything goes well, we'll install a combined G-Cannon/Full Glide system unit one the back. Then, for the Death situation is more complicated, because of the engineering, we needed to reinforce some points to install some weapons, now it has two close-range weapons, the GCS and the Hammer-Blazer, than, we'll add a couple of retractile Hadron Cannons on the back, and finally we'll add the Full Glide system and all the Slash-Harkens we obtained from the Knightmares you brought us-

-So, is all going well-

-Right now? Yes, pretty well, we should finish in maximum a week of time-

-Ok, so…what do I have to do?-

-Begin with overseeing the works on your Knightmare, in case, than, you'll do something practical, like some testing-

-Ok, moreover, I actually have nothing to do-

-You really can't stand doing nothing-

-I just like being useful, and you know it-

-Yes, I know-

* * *

><p>Then, Matthew gone to overseeing the works on his Knightmare, his beautiful black knightmare, it was entirely black, like the horse of Famine, based on a Lancelot, but with a revamped design, the cockpit was like the one of the Gekkas, the left arm was bigger for having a rifle inside and the left shoulder was bigger too for having the ammo stock inside the hip-mounted Slash-Harkens were going to be substituted with machineguns, the arm mounted Slash-Harkens instead were substituted with Chain Falchions, it had two MVS Rapiers on the back, the Factspheres were four, two in the shoulders and two at the sides of the cockpit that looked backward, and the head was heavy modified, to him it was simply… beautiful, he really liked all the changes, especially the head, that he personally designed.<p>

Then, there was the Death, built with a Vincent and strange Knightmare he found with it (it looked like had an appearance between a Lancelot and a Southerland, but it had a blue "horn" on the head), it was based on some old designs made by Rakshata, and, slightly, on the Gawain. It was 5.53 meters tall (the Famine was 4.47 meters tall) for 9.72 metric tons (Famine: 6.90), it was obviously an heavy Knightmare. Its design was…strange, it was a strange mix between the Gawain, a Vincent and a Guren, it had an Height and a Weigh between a Vincent and a Gawain, it was pale, like the horse of Death, it was almost entirely an original design, with the cockpit of the same type used on the Guren, the head appeared as a mix between the Vincent and the Gawain, the shoulders were based on the ones from the Unknown Knightmare, with Factspheres in them, on this Knightmare were only two. The arms were based on the ones from the Vincent, but bigger and the legs (with Needle Blazers in the feet) were based on the ones from the Unknown Knightmare. The chest was similar to the one of the Guren, but with some modifications to fit the rest of the design. Its weaponry consisted in a GCS (Great Chain Sword), a Chain Sword long 1.5 times and wide 4 times a regular sword, making it a broadsword, then there was the Hammer-Blazer, an Hammer done with the same technology of the Needle Blazer of the Vincent which was based on the Blaze Luminuos of the Lancelot, it had 4 Slash-Harkens (that were going to be 8 in the future), two hip-mounted and two arm-mounted (the other two were going to be two leg-mounted and two shoulder-mounted) it was going to have two back-retractile Hadron Cannons as well. Even if for Matthew it wasn't beautiful as the Famine, he thought that it had a its charm.

* * *

><p>Then, after half an hour, Matthew remembered something and went to Rakshata.<p>

-Oh, Rakshata, I've forgotten before to ask you about the other technology I designed-

-You mean the docking?-

-Yes-

-We're testing it, but it's still incomplete, we'll need more time, give me two or three months and we'll see-

-Ok, I hope it can function though-

-Don't worry, in case we'll proceed to re-design it and...-

-Yes, I know, but I'd like to MY design to function-

-Oh, that is a different issue, you're not an engineer, it's already a miracle that the other things you've designed actually works, and this is far more complex, don't ask to much from life-

-Oh, come on, you know that is possible to dock two Knightmares-

-In fact I'm not saying it's impossible, I'm saying it's highly unlikeable for your design to function-

-Thanks for the encouragement-

-You're welcome-

-Seriously, you really have such a low impression of me?-

-No, I've such a low impression of you as engineer, because I know you're an excellent pilot-

-Technically I should be considered an Ace-

-Yes, but this doesn't change my statement-

-Indeed, well, I'll go back to overseeing-

-If you want you could do something else, you know?-

-Like?-

-Would you mind trying a new Knightmare?-

-Yes, what is it-

-Oh, a stealth model, designed for infiltration and data stealing-

-Looks interesting-

-It is, it's named Fly-

-Why Fly?-

-Because it's little and light-

-How much?-

-3.89 meters tall, 5.34 metric tons of weight-

-How you made it?-

-I had some spare parts from your Knightmare, so I thought to make something…-

-Ok, I'll try it- interrupted Matthew

-Ok, get ready, you'll start 10 minutes from now-

-Ok, I'll put up my pilot suit and I'll come back-

-Ok, we'll wait you-

* * *

><p>Then, 8 minutes later, Nemo returned, this time in his pilot suit, that was the same one he dressed the day before, only without the cape, substituted with a simple cover for his hairs, that were too showy to make people see them.<p>

-Rakstata, I'm ready-

-Ok, go and enter the cockpit of the Fly-

-Aye-

Matthew was sitting in the cockpit of that Knightmare, it looked more like a Britannian-type cockpit then the usual cockpit from Rakshata's Knightmares.

Then, Rakshata appeared on the screen.

-Nemo, are you ready?-

-Yes-

-Ok, 3…2…1…Go- said Rakshata while the door of the hangar opened and Matthew exited from there.

-So, how is it?- asked Rakshata some minutes later

-Seems pretty easy to handle, well, at least you will not require an Ace-

-That's already something-

-Indeed, usually you love to make great Knightmares with lot of functions or with unique weapons, but this, with only a little Chain…dagger and a low-caliber small machine-gun, seems to not be in your style-

-Don't underestimate my work, remembered what it was designed for?-

-Yes, infiltration and hacking-

-Yes, for that reason is easy to handle, light and fast, it has a stealth system and a secret function-

-What function?-

-Oh, a special function derived from the Gefjun Disturber, it was used on another Knightmare before, so isn't properly original, but is surely useful-

-What is it?-

-I can't tell you-

-Why?-

-It's secret I've tell you-

-But you don't need to test it?-

-No, we already done it, and it's not even an experimental technology, so it doesn't need all that testing-

-Ok, so what do I have to test?-

-Acceleration, maximum speed, maneuverability and weapons-

-Ok, it appears to be a little boring-

-You prefer overseeing?-

-No, I'll continue with this- said Matthew closing the discussion.

* * *

><p>More or less an hour after, Matthew finished the testing session and, exiting from the Fly, he said:<p>

-Rakshata, you'll need to make the maneuverability more fluid, even if I'm an Ace I had some difficulties piloting it-

-Well you must think it's still a prototype-

-But my Knightmare is a prototype too-

-But it was entirely built for you, having you as reference helped us a lot-

-Ok, ok, but it could be useful, if you make it better probably it would be an excellent spying unit-

-It's what it is mean to be-

-And it will be, in any case, I need to return to the Mjolnir-

-Why?-

-I need to wake up Raven, then, we'll be occupied to do something-

-Oh, ok, but why you must do it?-

-Because she has the bad habit to wake up late-

-And so?-

-I'm the only she wants to be woken up-

-What?-

-It's a long story, sooner or later I'll tell you about it-

-May I remember you of the great pile of long stories you already have to tell me? And what you should do?-

-No, no, sooner or later I'll tell you about every of them, because… I'll explain you another time-

-Ok, now go if you must-

-Yes, I really have to, see you-

-See you-

* * *

><p>-Raven…Raven…wake up…Raven- said Matthew gently shaking her.<p>

-What?- asked Raven, not appearing at all a person who just woke up.

-Ehm…you know, the usual stuff, waking up, the usual routine, and I'm actually interested in doing something-

-Something what?-

-You'll see, it was since we spoke about coming to Japan I thought to do this-

-You know, I actually fear when you act like this-

-Don't worry I'll just need you to go and search for something-

-Something what?-

-I don't know, but I'm actually sure there is something that we should see in Japan…or Area 11, whatever I should call it-

-Ok, let me dress up and we'll go-

-No breakfast?-

-Come on, what difference would ever make doing a breakfast or not?-

-More than you could think, but after all, it's probably better if we simply go there-

-Perfect, so what are we seeking, where and why- said Raven while getting up and going to her wardrobe

-In order, I don't know what we're actually seeking, I just know it's something…important, then, we're going to the Shinjuku Ghetto, and lastly, I simply don't know my instinct tells me to do it-

Raven remained silent, knowing that kind of feeling, that was actually a not-so-rare event, _it had never taken us in the wrong way, so why not seeking it?_ though her.

Than finally, Raven spoke –Ok, I'll come with you, but…may I remember you're still in your Nemo suit?-

-Oh, Right, I'll go changing myself, we'll meet in the lounge in ten minutes-

-Aye- Said raven, then Matthew exited from the room.

Four hours later

-Matthew, do you have the vague idea of where are you going?- asked Raven while walking with Matthew between what remained of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

-No, in fact this is actually the funny part of all-

-Random searching in ruins? Your idea of "funny" is still difficult to understand-

-Well, what can I say, some people are more unique than others-

-I should start to keep the count of some phrases you say-

-I say some things so often?-

-You have no idea of how many times I heard some phrases of yours-

-Ok, excuse me for that-

Raven blinked twice, then she said –Why are you excusing yourself?-

-I'm excusing myself for being annoying in saying repeatedly the same things-

-You don't actually need to excuse yourself for this-

-I'm a calm and well-educated person, what should I do about it?-

-I actually have to fault but, face it, you're not properly calm ad well-educated-

-Why?-

-You have problems in managing your rage and you like to do nonsense things-

-Like?-

-Well, this is a valid example- indicating the whole situation

-All have a sense Raven, it's just that you can't see it- saying so Matthew implicitly meant he knew the situation had a sense, but he didn't knew it.

-So explain it to me-

-All at his time- saying so Matthew implicitly meant he didn't knew the sense of his actions too.

-Why you always wait for the last moment to explain things?-

-I don't wait for the last moment, I just wait for the best moment to say things- saying so Matthew implicitly meant he didn't knew when to say her how the things real were.

-And when should it be this moment-

-Wait, I know where to go-

-You know?-

-Yes, follow me- said Matthew turning left and entering a warehouse.

-So, is this the place?- said Raven looking to the place, it was dark, dirty and probably no one ever entered it since the Shinjuku Ghetto's "pacification".

-No, follow me- said Matthew while proceeding in the warehouse. Than he entered a tunnel in the floor of the warehouse.

-Do you know where are we going?- asked Raven while entering the tunnel.

-No, but it's what I'm searching, so stop asking this question and follow me-

-See, I meant this while talking about the fact that you aren't so well-educated-

Matthew, hearing this, just remained silent and continued walking.

They continued walking until they found a track whit his cargo opened on the side.

-So is it this?- asked Raven with hands facing up.

Matthew turned to see her face-to-face and then said –Dear Raven, I don't know, but this is the closest thing so, I'll assume this is what we were searching- and then returned walking in the track's direction.

As Matthew approached, he saw that there was only one thing in the track, a strange container which was opened and, being frank, it didn't appeared like something for holding goods.

* * *

><p>Then, for more or less an hour, Matthew exanimated it, noticing two things:<p>

The first was the fact he felt a strange sensation, like someone he hated passed time there, the second was a serial number inside of it, "297XC678Z", noticing this, Matthew called Raven who was lying in the truck at a couple of meters from him.

-Hey Raven, look at this- said Matthew with a curious tone.

-What is it?- said Raven a bored tone.

-The serial umber of this thing-

-What a surprise, everything made by the Britannian army has a serial number on it, we'll just need to check it out-

-Well, we'll need to penetrate in their net and probably, looking at this thing this was part of some secret project, so it will be quite hard-

-Screw it, we'll manage to find what it is anyway-

-Ok, now Raven, you want to return home?-

-If you mean the Mjolnir, yes, and remember to take note of the serial number-

-Ok- Matthew rapidly wrote it on a note block, than, he came out of the truck, followed by Raven, than, they started leaving, making the way all the back through the tunnel and then to the Fly which they used to leave.

What they didn't knew, was the fact that meanwhile, Four, inside Matthew, was smiling satisfied


	2. Turn 2: One, Two, Three, Four

Matthew and Raven were sitting in the Mjolnir's Lounge.

Matthew spoke –Raven, you know why are you here right?-

-I suppose yes, you want to speak with me about the capsule or something about it, right?- asked Raven looking around.

Matthew smiled slightly and said –Well it's more about what I obtained from the serial code, are you curious about it?-

-Well, you've called me here only for that, so yes, I'm pretty curious-

-Ok, after an epopee about hacking and entering in the Britannian Info Net, I obtained some information about a project who used that kind of things-

-What was it about?-

-It was about the study of… special people-

-_special_?-

-Yes, it appeared like there were two subjects, who looked like young women, studied by two different teams: one located in the Tokyo Settlement, that appears to have been stolen the last year-

-By who? Who would ever steal something like it, it's possibly worthless-

-Not properly, the information said it had been made think to people it was a biological weapon, which released a deadly gas in case of opening, this is the reason because it was stolen, by terrorists, there isn't a single news about it in the place I entered, so I just think she must be somewhere, but frankly I don't care-

-Wait, was the capsule we found the thing they had stolen?-

-Yes, it definitely is-

-So why was it there?-

-It had no use for them, keeping it there had people not suspect of its opening either-

-Well, what about the other subject?-

-The other subject appears to be in a research lab in the Hokkaido region, and I've got the coordinated for it-

-Ok, I have some of questions- said Raven slightly tilting her head to the side.

-Ask me whatever you want- said Matthew in a very calm tone.

-Ok, First: Why didn't you found this fact before?-

-Well, I've never actually cared about something like this, so it's my fault- said Matthew bending the spine backward and looking upward.

-Next is: What are you going to do whit it now?-

-I'm going there to take the second subject, she could be a reliable ally- said Matthew while returning looking at her.

-You maybe mean that _we _are going there, right?-

-No, I'm going alone- said Matthew in an unusual serious tone, at least unusual for him.

-But, why?- asked Raven whit a disappointed face.

-Well, we know nothing about that place, so going there will not be sure at all-

-That's the point! So I come with you and help you-

-No, I'll go there with the Fly, alone-

-The _what_?-

-The Fly, a stealth Knightmare made by Rakshata, I tested it a while ago-

-But I want to come too-

-Sorry, but between us I'm only one able to do such a stupid thing-

-So what?-

-So if I'm going to die or to being captured, I'll do it alone, I don't think you would like being imprisoned again or not?-

Hearing that, Raven felt a shiver down the spine. She said –If this is what you really want to do, do it, and hurry, it's boring without you-

-Don't worry I'll be fine, and most important, if I find what I am searching maybe this situation will come to an end-

-What situation?-

-Your Amnesia-

Hearing this, Raven smiled a bit.

-So Matthew, what do I do in the meanwhile?-

-Oh, I've already advised my brother, you'll be under his command-

Raven looked resigned and answered –Ok, but, be ok, I want my memories back-

-You know, having your memories back is just a possibility, but I'll do my best to make it possible-

-Don't worry, your best is more than enough- said Raven, standing up and leaving the room, Matthew remained still, asking what she meant.

**One hour later**

Matthew was in his Nemo costume, not in his regular one, but in one without the cape and with more armor on it. As for the others, this one was entirely black, that was a reason because Britannia called him and Raven the "Shadows", eventually he used that name as the official name for them, which was better than the previous, he "Two People Army" and he liked it more as well. He wanted to talk with Rakshata, he needed to take the Fly, it was the best knightmare he could possibly use in that situation. He found Rakshata standing between the Fly and the Famine, examining the two knightmares.

-Hello Rakshata, what are you doing?- said Matthew approaching her.

Rakshata jolted a little, so little that it was almost unnoticeable –Nemo, you shouldn't sneak behind me-

-I didn't sneaked behind, is just that my pace is unnecessarily plush, it's not my fault, and anyway, I need to talk with you-

-Come on, what did you have to say me?-

-Two things, first: don't mount the G-cannon on the Famine instead mount it on the Mjolnir, on the Famine is better an underpowered variant-

-Ok, we were ready to this possibility, what made you change mind?-

-Well, I need a sniper weapon on my Knightmare, so a G-cannon with less power and a better range and precision would be the ideal for me-

-Didn't you design a variant for that?- said Rakshata intrigued

-Yes, and if you remember it was heavily flawed- said Matthew with an annoyed face

-So why do you want to take it back?-

-Well didn't you said that you were going to fix it?-

-Theoretically we've done, and we produced some prototypes, but we need some testing-

-So mount it on the Famine, wasn't it the purpose of the Famine and the Death? Prototypes made to test prototypes-

-Well, it was before you made them your personal fighting Knightmares-

-Look the bright side, a battle is a better test than anything else-

-Ok, but this will slow down the works a little-

-How much?-

-I can say you the works will end, right now, we prepared almost anything except for the G-cannon, so we'll need the time to mount that, but we need at least one of the variants you want on your Knightmare, then we'll need to adapt some controls to use that weapon, but it isn't so much work-

-What about the Fly?-

-Why the Fly?- said Rakshata with a slightly surprised face

-Well, I'll need it to do something-

-Then explain it to me-

Matthew said –Well, if I'm right I'll find a reliable ally in the place I'm going- he obviously couldn't tell her all the truth, at least for now.

-What kind of ally?-

-A former subject of a britannian research project-

Rakshata reacted with a more surprised face than the one she did before and said

–What kind of project?-

-A project made for biological research, I think you could easily understand the rest-

-Yes, but why you need the Fly?-

-Because I need to go to Hokkaido-

-Ok, give me two minutes to make it ready for the flight, you want some weapons in your cockpit?-

-Put there just my Sniper rifle, just in case- said Matthew looking upward at the empty.

-Ok, wait and it will be ready to go-

-Oh, Rakshata- said Matthew lowering the head and returning looking at her –You know where Zero is? I need to talk to him-

-I don't know, but you could call him-

-Oh, right…I think I'll do it-

**Half an hour later**

Matthew was in the Fly, sitting in the cockpit, he was lucky the Fly had a great autonomy, because the place where he was going was pretty far from his position, he was even luckier the Fly was pretty comfortable, for how little it was, he expected far worse when Rakshata told him to try it before, but since he tried it before, it was a good Knightmare, even if this opinion was because he saw far worse knightmares, but anyway a stealth knightmare was what he needed in that moment, and the Fly was the only one available in that moment.

He called his brother before, talking with him about what he was going to do and so, actually they both created their plans together, helping each other with some details, so now Matthew knew that the Black Knights, one million Japanese and Raven were going to travel to Horai Island and settle there, it was a good occasion for some rest, probably he shouldn't have had these expectations, he was aware of his misfortune with these kind of things, and anyway if he told Raven about resting she would have said something like "As if you don't rest enough" or so.

He knew it was almost the time, he already set up one of the monitors of the Fly as a television, he wanted to see if the plan succeeded.

**Meanwhile, at the Special Administration Zone opening ceremony **

Raven was in the middle of a crowd, more or less one million people, they said her, it was quite impressing, but knowing the influence of Zero on Japanese, it wasn't hard to believe.

She was waiting for the moment so she could finally leave there, she didn't liked crowds very much, there was no particular reason, she just didn't liked being in a place with so many people, it made her uncomfortable.

It was already the moment, Zero appeared on the screen and started talking, she wasn't interested that much in the conversation, until she managed to keep doing what she wanted that kind of things didn't really interested her that much, she was quite lucky indeed. Then, smoke started invading the plain where they were "so is already the time?" she tough. When the smoke dissipated, everyone was Zero, not properly, because actually the real Zero wasn't even there, but there were more or less a million people inside Zero costumes, so the impression was that. The reaction of Britannian forces was quite funny, they really didn't expected something like that, she really wished Matthew was there to see it, he liked that kind of reactions form people, his motto was ever expect everything from life, and he applied it really well.

She saw the giant ice-ship of whatever was it name that was going to take them to Horai Island, a brilliant plan indeed.

**Meanwhile, in the Fly**

Matthew was comfortably seated in the Fly, watching the show in the monitor, it was funny seeing the reactions that the britanninans were having, some woman even pointed a gun on the crowd_, what the hell was she thinking? _thought Matthew, because if she actually did that she would have authorized a massacre, another.. as if which was probably a good situation for the black knights, _when one door closes another is opened _thought Matthew, tough it wasn't like that every time, for example, what was he doing was a one-chance-only plan. Well, thinking of which, it was an absurd plan to begin with, saving a person he didn't even knew, and for what, for a little hope a person in his head gave him, maybe he was really going crazy.

In that exact moment a voice interrupted his thoughts.

-Shall I remember you that I'm still here- said a feminine voice in his head

-Yes, I'm definitely going crazy- said Matthew with resignedly

-I'm real, I can prove you it- said Four agitatedly

-Just how?- asked Matthew with a voice with both curiosity and resignation in it.

-You know, it's depressing being said that you don't exist- said Four passing from the agitated to the sad.

-But at the same time neither me or you know if you're real or part of my imagination- said Matthew with the same tone he had before.

-And at the same time you can't tell for sure that I'm part of your imagination- said Four with a voice similar to before, but with a little lighter tone.

-Well, isn't the reason because I'm going there?- said Matthew, really asking it

-Yes, and the person we're going to rescue will explain everything…I hope- said Four, with a full resigned voice.

-What do you mean with "I hope"?- asked Matthew worried

-Oh, did I really say it?-

-Yes-

-Oh, it's nothing, really-

-Four, come on, tell me, it isn't like I'll die if I know-

-Well, we're at this point already, so let's say that, depending on our actions she might or might not kill you- with a constricted voice

Matthew made a facepalm, and then said –Really? What did I do to deserve this?-

-Well, nothing important, really, and anyways you'll find out when we'll talk to her- said with a voice that made it sound like an apology.

-Well, I guess so, or…well…nothing I think, because this doesn't function nothing will function, right?-

-How do you even came up with this? Obviously there is a plan B, but it will be slow and painful, and we wouldn't be able to save _her_-

-You really care about the person we… I'm going to save, don't you?-

-Yes, and you'll find out the reason…-

Matthew interrupted Four…well not properly interrupted since her voice was in his head, but technically Matthew made her stop talking –When we get there, I get it, ok, we're going- with an annoyed voice.

-Oh, well, I guess I'll just stop talking to you now- said Four, instantly disappearing from Matthew's head.

_Is all of this real? _thought Matthew, returning looking in the direction of the monitor, even trough, in reality, he was looking at the empty.

**Meanwhile, Raven **

Raven was sitting on a…piece of ice, actually the whole ship was made out of ice, so it should had been pretty normal, but still, she felt like that was a strange thing.

She was bored, really bored, actually everything felt boring in that moment, well that could came from the fact that in the past 5 years or so she actually did so many things, escaped so many times from death, fought so many battles and made so many things that now, during that relaxing moments she actually felt bored and nothing else. She actually even missed Matthew, that situation was barely bearable with him, at least he was funny. At times. Other times he just did crazy things. Like stealing a Lancelot. That time she even worried about him. It was a stupid thing to do, because after all, in the years they passed together, she pretty much saw almost every facet of his character, she known how much he was attached to life. An almost unnatural way she thought.

Then she saw a someone approaching her.

It was a person she saw in the past days, the pilot of the Gurren MK-II, Kallen Kozuki.

-What do you want?- said Raven in a rather bored voice.

-You look bored- said her Kallen in a mildly gentle voice

-I am, as I asked before, what do you want?- asked Raven looking her in the eyes.

-I wanted to ask you so some things- said Kallen sitting at the Raven's left.

-Come on, ask and I'll answer- said Raven a little fed up.

-How did you escaped from the prison you were?-

-Oh, this is unclear even at me, for what I know, Nancy, the actual Knight of Two made Matthew escape, and he wanted me to go with him, and so here I am-

-Wait why he wanted you to came with him?-

-He's a good person after all, he felt bad to leave his cellmate there-

-And why are you still following him?-

Raven laughed quietly, it was just for a moment, but it was enough long to be noticed –Where should I go?- asked rhetorically Raven -I have no memories of the time before being put in the cell with Matthew, and I even owe him the fact I'm free, so I'll follow him until I have again my memories and until I repay my debt, but even so, I think I would still follow him until the end of this whole thing, I trust him blindly-

-Ok, second question…-was saying Kallen, but Raven interrupted her saying:

-This is the second? It's more like the fourth-

-Well, that two questions were all related to the first, so I don't count them-

-Ok, ask-

-How do you know about Geass and how your Geass function-

-This isn't properly a question, but I'll answer you anyway- said Reven, then she continued, but this time she used a lower tone, almost a whisper –It was on the Mjolnir that we found that. Apparently Nancy leaved there information about that and a lot of other things, like entering in the Britannian information net-

-Wait, why should the actual Knight of Two, who had captured Matthew and who's chasing after you help you evade from prison and give you this information?-

-I tried to find out all this time, and the best part about this is that actually she knows that Matthew in Nemo, but she's keeping the secret, so I just think she has her reasons-

-And this is sufficient for you?-

-You know, we had more serious problems to think about, and…well, I never found out the reasons, that's it-

-Oh, and a last curiosity, why did you two come to Japan?-

-Another question? Oh, well, this is pretty simple: I don't know- moving her arms and shrugging her shoulders.

-What?- said Kallen with a puzzled expression

-Really, Matthew felt like it and we did this, as I said I thrust him blindly, and it isn't like I could do something against it, he's pretty stubborn everything he does-

-And you follow a person like him?-

-Well, actually I follow and I live with him, you know, the Mjolnir?-

-Oh, thinking of which, where is it?-

-Oh, Rakshata said she had to do repairs to it after the attack, it got a lot of damage back then and the repairs we did were only temporary, moreover Matthew wanted to upgrade it for a long time, so this was the perfect chance to do it-

-Wait why did he wanted to upgrade it?-

-He wants the actual Mjolnir to be an air and sea cruiser, with diversified weaponry and more space, so he just found the occasion to do that and made Rakshata do it in his place-

-Wait, what exactly was the Mjolnir before?-

-Oh…a submarine-

-Oh, of what you talked about seemed like an Airship-

-Well, we stole it five years ago, so I don't even think that Airships were already used five years ago-

-I don't know either, don't you have access to the Britannian information net or something?-

-Matthew knows how to do that, he says that since there are no documented infiltrations in the net, they never changed the way it works, and so now it isn't really difficult to enter, at least if you know programming, which I don't-

-Me neither, programming is more of a University thing-

-Oh, right, you're technically still in High School, right?-

-Technically, and I would like to return there, but since they know I'm a black Knight, I can't-

-That sucks, doesn't it?-

Kallen looked for a while at Raven, then responded –Yes, pretty much-

-At least Matthew isn't here-

-Why?-

-He is irritably optimistic, he would say something like "See the positive side blah blah blah…" and would go on like that-

-And you live with him-

-More than living with is forced cohabitation, although more than living somewhere else and being confused for something that I'm not, I prefer living with him, where no one of us has some serious problems-

-I cannot find anything wrong with this reasoning, well maybe because my way of thinking isn't so far from that-

-Oh, right you're half-britannian and half-japanese, who considers herself Japanese and joined the resistance for that-

-How do you know it?-

-Matthew told me-

-Who told Matthew about it?-

-His brother, I think-

-You _think_?-

-Well, I'm presuming it, usually he isn't the type to steal information, and either way every information he has a 90% of being right-

-What about the other 10%?-

-He would improvise and do something completely insane just like…oh, never mind, it's a long story-

-I believe it- and it was true, for how much she heard about Matthew from both Raven and that little bit Lelouch told her about him, Matthew or Nemo or whatever was a really… unique person.

**Meanwhile, on the Fly, almost at the lab in the Hokkaido region**

-Matthew- said Four, in a rather neutral tone.

-What?- said Matthew, annoyed by being in a Knightmare, flying uninterruptedly, just for finding…someone a voice in his head said was important. He didn't even knew if he was still sane or completely fallen into madness…the latter of which wouldn't even matter because his character made him already look like he was insane sometimes, so effectively being it shouldn't have been so different.

-You know, we're almost there-

-How you know it?-

-I'm in your mind, when I want I can see what you see, hear what you hear, see your thoughts and watch your memories-

-That's pretty creepy, you know-

-What, you figured it out just now?-

-You…you…damn it, you got a point-

-So, what is your plan?-

-Didn't you say you could see my thoughts and so?-

-Yes, but I can't see what doesn't exist- said Four, teasing Matthew with just the right voice.

-Well, I always make a plan at the moment-

-I know, I just hoped you could make a plan now, you know, you can't just break through the main entrance screaming "charge"-

-It functioned the last time, and it was the roof, not the entrance-

-Yes, as you want, but remember that last time you almost got caught by a Knight of Round, barely managing to break his knightmare, and then you took what remained and barely managed to escape, you should change your tactics-

-You used too many times the world barely, that plan was perfect, and sooner or later I'll do something for them- said Matthew in a voice that was a mixture of embarrassment, rage and resignation.

Than a long and embarrassing (for Four, because for Matthew was just offended) silence followed, until Four spoke in Matthew's mind.

-Well… are we there yet?-

-Why are you asking?-

-Curiosity-

-But couldn't you just see how you were boasting of being able to?-

-Yes, but you know, that needs concentration, and I've been so concentrated before that I lost the desire to do it-

-So you're lazy-

-If you want to see it in that way-

-Tell me, did you not only lived in my mind but took part of my character too?- said Matthew with a curious voice.

-I don't know, it's the only time I've been for so long in a mind, so it could be possible-

-Well, returning to the last topic, we're two minutes from there-

-Oh, ok, so I think I'll just shut up and wait for the right moment-

-For what?-

-You'll under…-

-YES, I KNOW, SHUT UP NOW- said Matthew, really fed up with that.

Another long silence followed.

-Are we there?-

-Yes, are you not looking?-

-No, I'm playing patience-

-Inside my mind?-

-Yes, I can exploit your memories to do it-

-In any case, we're there, and we're hiding before I came up with a plan-

-You're thinking pretty hard aren't you?-

-You say so?-

-Technically I'm in your mind, so I would know it, even without concentrating, it's pretty visible from here-

-And in all this you're just playing patience?-

-Yes, what should I do?-

-I don't know, something maybe?-

-Patience is something-hearing this, in that moment Matthew had the sensation Four raised the index as she said it.

-So what, would you help me?-

-Obviously no, I have already helped you until now, I need some time for me-

-In my mind-

-Well, it isn't my fault if I lost my body-

-Who has the fau… no, don't say anything, I already know what you would answer-

-Looks like someone is getting smart- said Four with a listless tone. And then added:

-So have you found a plan yet?-

-Well… maybe-

-Are you sure about it?-

-You saw it?-

-Yes, this time curiosity won against me and I checked it-

-So?-

-Your plan isn't that great but isn't your usual plan either, it could function-

-Happy to hear it, are you ready?-

-I can't not be ready, I am in your mind after all-

So Matthew smiled and started with his plan.

Matthew in that moment though that esthetically Fly actually reminded a fly, the head was similar, the Air Glide System was mounted in a way it reminded how the wings of a Fly looked like, through the body was similar of that of a normal Knightmare, but thinner and shorter because it needed to be little. The Fly had a little weaponry, only a machine gun mounted on the forearm, a short Chain Sword placed on the external side of the right leg and the weapon Rakshata didn't told Matthew in the beginning, although he forced her to say it in the end. The reason because she didn't wanted to tell him about it was that it was expensive to recharge and had only one shot.

That weapon was a wide-range Gefjun Net, it was also notable because with every transmitter was a modified version, it practically not only had the effect of Gefjun Disturbers, it caused blackouts in the whole area as well, isolating whatever was in its range, the last notable detail was that every transmitter was also equipped with an explosive in case who used it needed them to explode. Matthew with his plan intended to use them to isolate the base and distract them while he opened a hole in the ceiling with the Chain Sword and take the subject, make the disturbers fall and then explode to unleash chaos, while he refilled the Fly with energy, and then escape.

The things didn't really go as he planned, up until the hole in the ceiling everything was going well, then he noticed that the prisoner was in a capsule filled with liquid and was connected to some cables, luckily no one was in the room. So he came out from the Fly. Only then he noticed the aspect of the subject, it was a girl with more or less 16-17 years, with long black hair, she was really pale, maybe she passed a long time in that capsule, it was also worth noticing a strange mark on her face, right under the left eye, maybe a birthmark, it had a strange form, like wings and it was red. After doing that Matthew started trying to free her. Because there was no energy (he would have been surprised of the contrary), he took the pistol in the Fly shoot a couple of times the capsule, then he started hitting it with the stock of the gun.

Subject Three was sleeping, it was a peaceful dream, she lying on a green lawn, with the sunlight on her skin and a light breeze moving the grass. She never saw them and knew that probably she was never going to see any of them, but in dreams everything is possible. After all she was the last one among the subjects of the Alpha series, the only one useful at least. She never lived, she only existed, maybe her sisters had the chance to live, but not her, she was a valuable subject for them, as they would let her simply go away, she was born as a subject and probably she was even going to die as a subject, admitted that she was ever going to die at least. She was just existing that day, like usual then an annoying sound awoke her. She slowly opened her eyes expecting the usual scientists, but found two bullet holes in her capsule and some guy trying to broke it with the stock of a gun. Her first thought was _What in actual hell is happening?_ Someone was trying to save her, she should have been happy, but she didn't get it, why now? Why here? And who was him? Then, the capsule broke, she felt to the ground, stood up and removed the cables and the sensors attached to her, it was painful and leaved some wounds, but it didn't mattered, they were going to heal in an hour or two. Then she flipped her hair back, they were too long and made difficult to her to see. Then she looked better at the person who saved her that in the meantime was just standing there, waiting for her to talk. In that moment she realized who was the person in front of her, the only person she truly hated, what a lucky coincidence to find him there, saving her. The she grinned and said –Two, I wasn't expecting to meet you now, nor there, but I will make this sufficient- and after saying this she was ready.

Matthew was looking at the person in front of him as she got up and freed herself from the cables she got connected to her.

He was going to introducing himself, but she spoke first and said –Two, I wasn't expecting to meet you now, nor there, but I will make this sufficient-.

In the first moment he didn't understood, then Four inside his mind said –Maybe I should have expected a reaction like this- Matthew was even more confused, then the girl in front of him dashed, grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall.

-In that moment Four said –Well, this surely is unfortunate, I think I'll have to intervene- saying this Matthew felt a strange sensation, then the girl dropped him to the ground and looked at him with a scowl.

Subject Three was shocked by the events. While she was trying to kill the only person she had carried grudge for, she discovered that she couldn't kill him, because the reason behind that vanished as she discovered _she _was in his mind.

While looking at Matthew with a scowl said -Damn it Two, right when I try to accomplish my only objective you ruin everything- then her look changed to a more calm one and said –Just like every time, but you don't remember, so I'll make you remember- said this she grinned and punched Two in the stomach.

_Good God _was Matthew's first though, followed by_ Of all ways, why awakening me with a punch in the stomach._ Then he spoke –Three, fuck you, from the bottom of my heart, fuck you-

-What was you expecting from me?-

-Can we talk later, we still need to escape-

-Ah…- Three was speechless, Matthew caught her off-guard.

-I'll take it as a yes, now move- said Matthew while starting pushing her in the Fly.

After that they flew out of the chamber using the Fly, and the rest of the plan went as programmed, luckily no one gave a damn about them as everyone was injured or busy helping the others.

When they finally were far enough from that place Three started speaking –You know, this cockpit is a little too little- Three was in fact lying on the lap of Matthew.

-It is actually thought to only have one person inside it, but you know, since this is the only stealth Knightmare we have, so now we're in this situation- said Matthew, resuming immediately after, saying –Now that I think of, how much do you know?-

-Everything I need-

-Everything?-

-Four said me everything she knew and made me see a lot of your memories, now I know your situation-

-So what are you going to do?-

-My sister asked me to help you, so I'll be part of your little group until my sister is out of your mind-

-It could require a quite long time to do it, you know- said Matthew with a little sigh.

-Don't worry, I have the whole eternity, you should care about yourself since you're not immortal, not entirely at least-

-Don't talk like I'm an exception, because you are-

-And still you're classified as Subject Two-

-Shut up, I am better than you, it is a fact-

-You know, I would like to give you a nudge in the stomach, but if I do that we could fall, so I'll refrain-

-Thanks for that-

-Moreover, you shall not die until Four is out of there-

-You really care only about her?-

-Once I saw _that_ you, and what you did, I stopped considering you my brother, and as ended the situation with One, I'm not even sure our other sister exists anymore-

-Don't worry, she exists and she's doing something, I know it-

-Good for you, and thinking of it, of us you were the closest to her-

-That was the past, I'm not going back, and moreover, I'm not going back to those days-

In that moment Three smiled a bit and said –Maybe I should change too, but this is not the place nor the moment to talk about it- then resumed and said –But, you know, that days were the closest thing to "happiness" I ever had, that surely wasn't "living", but wasn't bad, we were all okay with it and happy about what we had-

-They weren't bad, but still, this is me now, and right now turning back is not an option-

-You talk about present and pat, but you're not changed very much for what I've seen-

-Maybe, but I like myself, so…-

-I understand where the conversation is going, so let's just stop and talk about something else-

-Ok, and thinking of it, you need a name-

-Oh, right, now you're Matthew Ni Britannia, or Nemo, whatever, I should use a name too you say?-

-Well, we could call you as we used to when we were kids, you know-

-Tri?-

-Yes, that-

-Any better alternatives? –

-No idea-

-Ok, in this case I will temporarily use it-said Tri crossing her legs and looking upwards.

-You will need clothes as well, you can't still wear _that_- said Matthew, pointing at the white "dress" she was wearing and then said –It isn't thought for being a dress, it is full of holes for plugging cables in and it is made of plastic material, and even a heavy one-

-Yes, yes, I'll do something for it in my free time, but first, I need to cut my hair-

-You still hate long hair?-

-That and the fact that my hair arrives at my feet-

-Ok, don't worry, we'll probably have some free time when we arrive, so you will be able to do whatever you want-

In that moment Four interrupted the conversation and "said" –Matthew, may I remember you how many things you still have to do? You should hurry up with this thing and make us arrive sooner at the destination-

-We're going in China, I don't even know if we will reach it, and moreover we're going at the speed with the highest efficiency-

-This is going to be a long, long travel- said Tri, then both Matthew and Four answered at the same time saying –Indeed-

And so silence descended once again.

Five minutes later Tri was sleeping and Matthew was immersed in his thoughts, then Four interrupted him shouting –Damn it!- in his head

Matthew, now with a hand on his head asked whispering –Why did you do that?-

-I lost at patience-

-the same play you were doing before?-

-Yes, it was a very long variant-

-Why don't you just restart with it?-

-No, I lost the will to do it, I'll play another time, anyway, where are we?-

-Somewhere on the ocean-

-_Somewhere_?-

-I'm using a map and a compass to go there, so I don't know our exact position-

-Perfect, just… perfect-

-Oh, and anyway, Four, you're a horrible person-

-So spoke the Devil- said Four with a tone with irony mixed to defiance

-Seriously, you used everything you had to convince me do what you wanted-

-Is it any different from what people do?-

-Yes, you was in my mind and used my own Geass, activating it by force with your presence in my mind, and then erasing every memory of that with in the same way-

-I only did what was better-

-You're acting too subjectively, your willpower is admirable for having been in my mind all these years and choosing what you thought was better in my place, but please, stop acting in this way-

-Well, I've accomplished my objective, so I have no more reasons to manipulate you even if partially, still I am indebted with you, so I'll repay you sooner or later-

-I personally don't think I'll ever need that, but it would be useful in the future in case of problematic situations- said Matthew sighing lightly.

-Well, do you have a plan?-

-Absolutely not, I'll prepare it in the next weeks if I will need one, but I don't think so, I'll just need to expand the shadows a little bit and it will be fine-

Four sighed and said –Well, at least having your old memories return didn't change you-

-As if it was a possibility-

-I really expected you to change at least a little bite, but it seems I was wrong-

-Well, a little bit of me has changed for sure, moreover, now I have access to all the knowledge I stored in my mind before the accident, so I will probably say a lot of things that people will not understand because they don't know them-.

-Splendid, at least this part of you has returned- said Four using an ironic tone

-So what? I like reading, I don't see anything wrong making people notice I know something-

-It is hard to make people notice if they don't know what you're talking about-

-That's another question, and after all, Who cares? I'm happy as long as I can do this things-

Four sighed again and said –You know what? I'm starting to think this will end bad-

-Oh, come on Four, cheer up and stop being so pessimist-

-This is going to be a long, long travel- said Four, then adding –I'm going to do something else, so feel free to do whatever you want- and after she said that, she disappeared from Matthew's thoughts, leaving him alone.

In that moment Matthew had the feeling that maybe he should have tried to avoid that argument and tried to keep talking with Four, at least talking to his sister could have been more interesting than doing nothing except piloting a big robot somewhere.

It is curious noticing that in all this, Tri was still sleeping, maybe even better that how she was sleeping when she was in the laboratory, although she was in a very uncomfortable position.

Four was wandering in Matthew's mind, it was a mess, old memories and new ones overlapping, conflictual feelings, aspirations, regrets and dreams all over the place.

She regretted entering that part of his mind, but it was one of the few places where she could be alone, well kind of as she was surrounded by the memories of someone else but, having passed years in that mind, by now she was familiar with that memories which now were almost part of her.

She smiled, thinking that she practically lived a life through someone else, it was a strange concept, but after all was how she existed in the past years.

Time ago she created a plan along with One, but seeing how things turned out, probably her sister just forgot it or decided to go with something else... or maybe something worse.

Due to this fact Four now was in a very awkward situation, having plans that no longer had any use, she even used some of them, like forcing the activation of Matthew's Geass in his mind to affect his choices. But other things she had done were wrong or too much accelerated, like freeing Three, awakening Matthew's memories and revealing herself to him. This whole situation was a mess, and she was aware of it, but still, the things could have still gone well, she just had to thrust Matthew and his future choices, and then hope for the best.

Four smiled sadly, she managed to create a mess and now someone else was going to resolve everything, She was starting to think she was useless. Not that it was different in the past.


	3. Turn 3: The Story of the Devil

Four was wandering through Two's memories, they were pretty entertaining to watch, as they ranged from the funny to the creeping.

She wondered how he could be the person he was after all that, it would have been a good subject for a book.

But she knew that this person person wasn't "Two" any more, it was "Matthew", the experience he had in the 15 years between the block of his memories and their restoration influenced this, although he had more or less 300 years of memories in him, taken from various people during experimentation. A really good subject for a book. Thinking of this made Four thinking about the past and their first years of life, or in her case the only years of her "life". Although Matthew and Tri would have argued that that wasn't living, Four wasn't so influenced by his mind, they were the dreamers, she was not and never had been, even when the only thing they could do was dreaming, she was realist and thought of the reality they were living. Maybe that was the reason because she died. And in the end she was the useless one, so maybe there was something wrong with her, she was useless now as she had always been, and probably the situation wasn't going to change any time soon as not she nor the world were going to do anything about it. Like always.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Tri arrived at the HQ or whatever the place where they landed was, they came out of the Fly, the hangar staff was surrounding the Knightmare to see if it needed any repairs, Rakshata was sitting on a chair not far from there, observing the scene. Matthew along with Tri approached her and started talking with her.<p>

Matthew clasped his hands and said -As you can see, I succeeded in the mission- closing his eyes in the middle of the sentence.

Rakshata answered with a slightly annoyed tone -I see, please tell me so who she is, why exactly did you picked her up and if you've used the Fly 's special Gefjun net-

Matthew smiled and answered -Ok, in order: she's my new follower and a my blood relative in a sense, I picked her up because I actually had a debt in the regards of a person who wanted it and Yes, I used them and they were really useful-

Rakshata asked quite intrigued -Exactly how is she a your blood relative?-

Matthew scratched his head and said -In a more complicated way than you could think, I'll tell you, don't worry, I'll tell you sooner or later-

Rakshata put a hand on her face and said -Ok, you'll tell me later about it, in any case I now have work to do, so get out of here- and then pointing at the exit.

Matthew said -Yes, as you want- and dragged Tri (who in the meantime was observing the hangar, curious about everything in it) out of there. Then he tried to find somewhere to go.

Raven was lying in a sofa in her assigned "home", she was waiting for...something, actually anything would have been good, she was just so bored.

And, as some kind of programmed appearance Matthew entered in the house.

Raven saw him, first she startled for the sudden appearing of someone in there, then noticed it was Matthew and calmed herself, then she said -How did you entered the house?-

Matthew answered with a good amount of nonchalance -You didn't even lock the door-.

-Oh, just do as it never happened and as I had opened you the door- answered Raven.

-Not now Raven, we have more important things to talk about, Tri, to you!- said Matthew pointing at Tri with both of his index fingers and the elbows firmly attached at his hips.

-Ok, hello- said Tri entering the house.

-Who the hell is this one?- said Raven in a very unfriendly way.

-His sister, now shut up, I have better things to do right now than wasting my time here with you and the person I hate the most, but _someone _forced me to help you two, so, if now you want sit in a composed way and hear me before I change idea and left you two- said Tri, appearing really fed up by all this.

-...Ok- said Raven with a tome halfway between the shocked and the shy, while putting herself in a composed sit position.

-Ok, so now let me see you...- said Tri and then touched Raven's shoulder.

-What just happened?- said Raven with a shocked look on her face.

-How do you feel?- asked Tri in a slightly more cheerful tone, while Matthew looked at her in a very badly way.

-A very strange feeling, I reacquired all my memories all of a sudden, even some I forgot about before, and I even remember to have forgotten those things...this is one hell of a strange feeling, moreover, how did you managed to do this?- said Raven, with a very uncertain look on her face.

-Perfect, now don't worry, you'll get used to it, and don't tell anyone, but I don't know either how it works, they just I was only taught how to do it, but more importantly: now my job is finished and I can finally go away and start my jo...- was saying Tri, but she was interrupted by Matthew who leaned a hand on her shoulder and said with a strangely quiet voice -You're going nowhere, you'll remain here and help us- with Four adding from inside Matthew 's mind, as only he and Tri could hear her -Until the very end of this-.

Tri then said, with a resigned look on her face and an annoyed and a bit disappointed voice -Damn it, I'll have to postpone it-.

Matthew answered her -To the very least Tri, to the very least-

Then Tri asked -Ok, whatever, now, thinking of it, I need to take a shower, can I use yours?- to Raven and she, just answered -Oh...Ok...do as you please- she seemed slightly confused by what happened, then Tri entered the bathroom and looked the door.

After a few seconds Matthew asked -So, Raven, can I lie down?-

Raven, seeming less confused than before, asked him -Why are you asking of all people?-

Matthew answered -Because this is your House?- with a voice that made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

And Raven answered -So they haven't told you yet-

-What?- asked Matthew so quickly that his voice lacked expression because of it.

-The upper plan is your home, we're going to live together once more- said Raven pointing at the ceiling with her index finger-

Then Matthew said -Ah, Ok- and dropped himself on a sofa, witch made a not really reassuring sound, then Raven laid down smoothly on the sofa she was sitting on.

Silence followed and lasted few minutes.

Then Matthew asked -So...do you feel any better?- there was a strange feeling in his voice, like he felt uncomfortable in that situation.

-A little- said her wearily.

Then Matthew got slightly angry and said -What with that voice? I should be the one who's tired, not you-

-You know, I reacquired my memories and everything else- said her gesturing with her hands.

Then Matthew snorted and said -I reacquired a little over 300 of memories, how should I feel?- and this, needless to say, left Raven very confused, and Four facepalmed herself, and in that moment Matthew knew he had to say something, so he said -It's a long and boring story, you wouldn't enjoy hearing it, I'll tell you another time-

-No, tell me now, it's not even like you even have something else to do- said Raven pointing at him with her right hand's index at him.

-Ok, you remember I thought my memories had been rewritten at some point in my life?-

-No- said Raven with a very sarcastic tone of voice -You were just obsessed by it- said then with a more serious tone, ending with -I had the feeling you were about to go crazy- said in the same tone as before.

-Ok, I'm sorry- said Matthew, only to have Raven answer him with a -No, being sorry isn't enough, for all things you did, for all things you said, for all things you didn't say, NO, it isn't enough, enough would be explaining me all this damned mess- with anger making her tone change up to a pure rage in the last few words.

This was enough to Tri to shout, while taking a shower, -Shut up, you're loud. You're making me dislike this moment- and to leave Matthew with an incredulous face, this actually never happened in all the years he knew her, which probably meant that her old memories were taking the upper hand over her new ones, in the meanwhile Four was thinking of writing a book about their different (actually quite opposite) reactions to having memories restored after a long time, she was enthusiastic about this, when she would have reacquired a body she would have written it straight.

Then, Matthew, with a now normal face started his story -Ok, you remember what happened to you right before we met?-

-I was captured during Japan's invasion and...-a pause of some seconds followed -used for some kind of experiment-

-Exactly how I suspected, I'll tell you something, you probably were part of the Delta program, seeing the timing you were the first or one of the first to be in it-

-What in actual hell is it?- said Raven in a tone between the worried and the disturbed.

-I was Subject Alpha-2 of the same project, the Darwin project- said Matthew with some resignation.

-Can you please explain me?-

-I'm...not...really...born, I was rather created in a laboratory, along with 19 other potential subjects, only four of the survived, another one is inside that bathroom right now, one is dead and one is doing...whatever in hell is she doing- said Matthew passing from the initial hesitation to a more calm tone and in the meanwhile, inside his mind, Four was complaining not being _really_ dead. Bur obviously Matthew didn't listen to her.

He then continued by saying -We were created with artificial insemination and made develop in artificial wombs, only 15 out of the initial 20 subjects were successful, in the first years the subjects passed through various experiments many of which strengthened their bodies, others were just to see their limit, 8 subjects survived this phase, when the subjects reached the age of 5. They started experimenting with their Geasses, with results that ranged from the amazing to the absolutely useless, namely Tri Geass was this, so she was put in another sub-project, which aimed at artificial immortality...and they succeeded, Tri is as old as I am, and as you saw before, she looks barely 16. But returning to us, subjects 5 and 6 died rather tragically during experiments in their sub-project. As with 7 and 8... let's say their minds weren't powerful enough to endure what they did to them, and as a result of their sub-project being left without subjects, they created the Beta series, precisely Beta 1 and 2. As for me, I was in the sub-project aimed at creating super soldiers along with subject One, it was...- Matthew expression changed all of a sudden and became much more grim -...well let's just say it wasn't a pleasing experience, and as a result of that I...became known as "_The Devil" _and made use my Geass in a very extensive way, thus accumulating a little less than 300 years of memories from...well some people who were quite unfortunate, this up until...well...- another pause followed -...let's say there was an accident who made them completely abandon the experiment on the Alpha series, with the exception of Tri, who became truly immortal only years later. That accident caused the death of subject number Four, following that, by direct request from the coordinator of the project, which was a member of the Royal Family, me, and the subjects Beta 1 and 2 became members of it, why B1 and B2 other than me you might ask? Firstly they needed someone to monitor me, this because they used a particular machine who artificially induces them to do whatever they wanted after a simple input is given and secondly, and the cause of this, they were part of a project for the creation of highly trained assassins for the Emperor personal use, and by being princesses they could access pretty much everywhere without any real motivation. Curiously they made them keep this position later, even if they managed to make them enter the Knights of the Round, and made both Knight of Five, a unique case in that force history- he took a breath and, by looking Raven in the face asked her -Any other curiosity?-

Raven was...in a state between the confused, the horrified and the sorry, but she wanted to know the rest. She decided to start from the simplest question that was still open and asked -What is your Geass?-

Matthew sighed and said -You can say I can mess with people mind- Raven looked at Matthew cocked her head sideways -It functions in a very particular manner, I can influence people's minds, in every way. I can delete things, override them, replace them, and even convince people of something... and as it turned out I can completely destroy a mind- then Raven interrupted him -Wait, when you say "things" you intend memories?- Matthew smiled and said -Yes and no, it's not only memories, it includes the perception of things, I could make someone blind by "deleting" his sense of sight for example, and it doesn't stop there, I can change thoughts, mentalities ideologies, and even the way it is activated is strange, it actually depends on how much it is activated, it ranges from the standard looking into eyes, the surrounding people and everyone I ever in the eyes, but doing so would be dangerous, the last time I did that... well ended the experimentation on the Alpha Subjects because of the fear I or someone else could destroy everything- Raven inclined her head a bit more -The more it powers up, the more my mind is overflowed with thoughts, during the testing period it had gone ad far as me having little less that 300 years of memories inside my mind, as an 8 years old, as obvious it didn't turn out well, some shocks and some experiments even made me a misanthrope, I was a living contradiction, curious about everything and caring about nothing, wanting to see the world but obliged to stay in a facility and not wanting to go anywhere else, with tons and tons of knowledge and not caring about any of it, I remember even becoming a nihilist near the end of that time, in the end I had lost every faith not really in humanity, but in me, I was completely convinced that my condition couldn't get better no matter what I could do and I despised humanity for doing that to to me and you know what?- Raven, don't knowing what to say, just answered -No?- Matthew waited for her to finish the answer and then resumed -I despise my past self, I don't want to be that, I like how I am now, I want to stay this way, and in some way I even feel I am more mature now that at that time, and moreover, the least you know about that, the better. So there's that- Four actually had her doubts about the "more mature" thing but "this" Matthew was better than the last one, so she couldn't complain. As long as he remained sane actually, for him to go mad again was still a possibility, and Four knew she had to do whatever was in her power to prevent it.

Then Raven asked -Exactly how you and the other subjects of the project are related?-

-We were all created at the same time, and partly with the same DNA, and I think of them as my sisters... well, I think that that every single subject and even the end products of the project are my brothers and sisters, so I'll do as much as I can to help them, I have a plan, and I am not going to spoil to you- said Matthew while getting up.

-Ok, one last thing: are you sure you don't want to speak more about you past?- said Raven with a compassionate tone.

Matthew looked at her, smiled and said -No, I'm sure, I don't want to bother you with those horrible things, now if you excuse me I have to change my clothes and go to do things, if Tri asks you anything please help her, you know, this is the first time she really saw the world, it's actually a bit complicated to explain-

-Oh, no, no, don't worry, no need to explain, I understand more or less- said she with a reassuring tone.

-Thanks, I knew I could trust you, and now I must go, if when I come back you are ready you could talk with me about _your_ past, don't you think?- said Matthew while explicitly making the last part sound like a rhetorical question, then, before Raven could answer, he left the room and the floor, changed himself in a couple of minutes and then he left the house using the stairs that went straight to his floor. Then Tri came out of the bathroom, with a lot less hair, if before they reached the floor now she had bobbed hair. After coming out she said -Oh, finally he went out, I was getting bored of waiting-

Raven, hearing this, placed her hand on her face and thought _what a beautiful relation they have, I just hope don't go horribly wrong because of this_.

Then Tri, looking at her, said -Don't get me wrong, it's just that... I don't like him, he did a lot of things in the past, may of which he doesn't even remember, not that he _could_, but I still don't forgive him many past actions-

Then Raven answered, with her eyes half closed -You know I don't understand half of what you said right?-

-Yes, I know that, but... it's not like you're supposed to know about it either-

Raven opened her eyes, crossed her arms and got up then said -No, you're going to tell me, _now, _I'm fed up with these things-

-Ok, ok, don't get angry please- this sounded a little sarcastic -Now now, if you sit down and wait a second I could tell you-

-I don't want to wait-

-You'll have to, I need some clothes, because I don't have any-

-Then put on some of mine and then tell me-

Then Tri just went and took some clothes from Raven's wardrobe, and then came back and sat on the sofa, crossed her arms, crossed her legs, then she started speaking again.

- Firstly, what he did tell you was mostly right, except for the fact he didn't remember or didn't know about some things and that he omitted some others...-

-Like what?- said Raven who was starting to lose her calm

Tri looked at her like an adult would look at a rude child and said -Come on don't be so anxious, I was arriving there. Firstly, he didn't mention where Four was placed, which was another project, which was the one originally assigned to subjects 5 and 6, she initially was in the same as me, but later moved due to budget cuts, and her project was testing extensive uses of Geasses and the endurance of a subject, to some degree, Four's Geass was the capacity of "mind migration", as they called it, which was the capability to...well it was exactly what it says on the tin, she transported her mind from one body to another, abut was perpetually bounded to return to her body after some hours, the capacity went as far as being able to "possess" dead bodies and using them as a main body, but for practicality she preferred using her original one, then she died and remained in the last body she migrated to, just before her body ceased functioning, where her mind and the body owner kept co-existing, Matthew-

-And this leads to...?-

-Nothing, I just wanted to tell you-

-Ok, ok, it explains a lot of things, but... well... you know, what about telling me something who actually matters right now?-

-As I said, don't be so anxious, take this with calm and listen, ok?- Raven was about to say something, but Four made she shut up by talking first -Now now, do you remember when he talked about the dear Betas? Of course you do, you're memory couldn't be _so _messed up right now, they are quite possibly our second most fearsome enemy and possibly our most valuable ally, we just need to talk with them, moreover, they could possibly have their memories intact, which would be either a good or a bad thing- then Tri sighed and said -Now, thinking about it, no one except from me had his or her memories altered during the Project, so some events might be different from what Matthew remembers, be careful about that, and with this there is nothing else you should know, everything else are pretty much only horrifying details, so, do you want to talk about you?-

Raven, hearing this, she laid down on her side giving her back to Tri and putting her face in the back of the couch, and then remained like that, speechless and motionless, so Tri gave up.

The person known as Nancy Kanenas was looking at herself in a mirror, she hadn't done that in a while, not that she liked it, but she couldn't avoid it entirely, once in a while she had to comb her hair, they were really long and needed a lot of care, they were green as well, so she had wash them quite often. Then she looked left and opened the little door and took some medicines out of it, four different ones, all she needed, not that she wanted or liked them, but she needed to took them or else she would probably die, and she had a pretty good reason to continue living.

In than moment she was preparing herself for the testing of her Phase 4 Knightmare, the last prototype before her Hildr was finished, it was nothing more than a mean to reach her objectives, so she shouldn't had necessarily to like it. She knew what she had to do and she had no other intention, whatever happened from then on. So, thinking about this, she sighed at the mirror, turned off the lights in the room and walked outside, reaching the area where the tests were made, and seeing it, the Hildr started out as a custom Lancelot, stored in Europe and stolen by Nemo, then a second made as a substitute but with some improvements and then the one she used up until that moment, the main focus was the armour, capable of resisting almost every calibre of bullets, and survive, with damage which ranged from the moderate do heavy, higher calibres and advanced rifles, the VARIS shots for example were capable of inflict critical damage. Now Phase 4 arrived and they started working on better weapons and a faster flight. Phase 5 was for further refinement and to enhance the maneuverability of the machine. She even liked it esthetically speaking, it was shaped like a valkyrie, albeit with extra armor, and it was going to be painted as she liked, so she had virtually no complains. -Well, let's get started- said her as she approached the machine, quite happy for having it at long last.

Matthew was in normal clothes, he wasn't well known outside of the Britannian army and some casinos in Edinburgh, and this one certainly wasn't one of them. Just to avoid being confused with a Black Knight he was wearing bright colours, he was sewing a special uniform made by himself which actually resembled no other in existence, it was dark blue, with metal plates on the shoulders, both of which had a silver color and little mantles that started there and arrived to the elbows, both of them were dark blue, but with had a slightly different tonality than the rest, it wasn't finished yet, it missed lots of details, but he was going to finish it. Sooner or later.

Matthew wanted to spoke with his "brother", he didn't really know how to refer to him, he just had to come up with something. However, in that moment he had more important things to do that thinking about how to refer to a person, so he just entered the Black Knight's HQ...and was stopped immediately after because of the oddness of a Britannian entering the HQ of an organization made of Japanese Rebels, so he just said he was part of Rakshata's team and needed to talk directly with Zero about a question, when asked Rakshata played along and confirmed the story so he could enter Zero's room, he entered, greeted him and then he started telling him his story, sure enough that in this way whatever happened he could rely on him as an ally, in the case Lelouch tried to Geass him...well, he had "good countermeasures".

-Let me guess what "good measures" means, you can modify every mind in contact with yours, so you can change your own to make the Geass useless, right?-

-Absolutely, Batman is a beginner compared to you, now if you excuse me, I'll go find a person- said Matthew while starting to get up, then Lelouch stopped him and said -Before you go, could you be kind enough to explain me what are you planning to do?-

Matthew looked upward and said -I have a particular plan, which if possible I'll explain, but right now it is uncertain, so doing that it would just complicate things, sorry. Changing subject, do you have any plans now after this exodus?- So Matthew concluded his explanation, with a semi-pertinent question.

-I have a plan as well, but it is probably uncertain as well-

-If it's about politics you can tell me, you know?-

Lelouch knew Matthew was right about this point, as he studied a lot of politics before joining the army, well, he studied a lot in general before joining the army, so he was the most affordable person for him to ask advice.

-I was planning to create an International Union- then Matthew interrupted him -Like when in Europe Euro Universe was founded 60 years ago?- having as answer -Like than but on a greater scale, the goal is something that can be a serious menace for Britannia, but there are other problems- Matthew smiled and interrupted him once again, saying -Like let me guess it, the fact that if you defeat Britannia you'll have nothing else to maintain it together, right?- Lelouch sighed and said -Exactly. It's a serious problem, if we manage to found it and then defeat Britannia, and it does fall apart there could be some unfortunate consequences, like the possibility of Euro Universe deserting from the league and attacking Britannia to conquer it after we defeat it, it surely would be tough to counter- said Lelouch slightly moving his back backwards.

Matthew looked at the ceiling and said -It's going to be a pain in the ass, but we'll manage to resolve this and many other problems, we can't avoid it- then he returned looking at Lelouch, which had no expression, as he said him -I wanted to know something from you, why are you even helping me?-

Matthew smiled, he knew he was going to ask him this, and was prepared, so he started the speech he prepared for this situation -Initially it was controlled, but after regaining my memories I have two perfect reasons for do practically everything, the first is to find all other people produced by Project Darwin and give them a life, the second is to realize a utopia, a world where one only depends on its own actions and isn't restricted by other factors, such as his family or other people's will- Matthew sighed making a little pause -A pretty utopia, but a utopia nonetheless- said concluding his little speech.

-You didn't answer my question-

-Oh, right, I'm helping you because the first step is having a peaceful world, the second is to create a compatible mentality and helping you is actually the fastest way to accomplish my goal, so as long as this is the overall best way, I'll help you-

-I guess I can't expect more from you... if this is how things are, you are welcome as an ally, just cooperate and don't complain-

-Ok, as you want, now, if you excuse me, I need to find C.C.- said Matthew while rising from his chair.

Lelouch blocked him saying -She left before you showed up and left a note for you in case you tried to search for her- saying so he gave the note to Matthew.

The note had a "don't even try" written on it. Definitely what Matthew was expecting.

-Ok, in this case I'll go to do something else- Matthew waked out of the room.

Inside the room Lelouch thought he could have said Matthew about the rumors about him and gambling, but he didn't actually bother about them in the first place, so they were way down in the priority list.

Matthew was wandering in little island, not knowing where to go, when suddenly, a giant red "SIMULATION TERMINATED" appeared inside his eyes, in all caps.

So he came out of the simulator, it was kind of fun while it lasted, it had been like reading a bad fanfiction, but considering that was an official training software, it was kind of problematic. He was going to report to the team who made it and hope they could fix... well, pretty much everything about it. It was a sunny day outside, but he didn't particularly care, he had other things to do, it was the 3rd of March after all, he had a job to do with his team. It was early in the morning, a friend woke him up and asked him to try the simulator he and his team were working on. As said, it was kind of bad. Matthew had a lot of things to do that day, he had to eat breakfast, take a shower, meet with the rest of his team, go in some place forgotten by God and suppress a gruop of terrorists that could start a war somewhere no one cared about. Not necessarily in that order, it all depended on the time. So he took his IPhone 3GS from his pocket and cheched the time. It was 7.43 in the morning of the 3rd of March a.t.b. 2065. A pretty regular day for a member of the WPC.


	4. To answer the summary, no, it isn't

And now, the actual summary of the story.

It is a.t.b. 2065, 46 years after the Battle of Mt. Fuji. The world has been generally peaceful for a long time. However, with the menace of new conflicts arising, as with EU separating itself from the UFN in a.t.b. 2041, two elite corps were founded, the WSC, the War Suppression Corp and the WPC, the War Prevention Corp to mantain peace in the world at any cost. Follow WPC team Juliet-7 as they prevent another war like that of many years before from starting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I caught you by surprise, didnt I? Also, I just noticed the synopsis here sounds like something out of a Silver Age comic book, or possibly Bronze Age. But anyway, I'm not changing it, it's perfect as it is. Also it's 46 years because it's March, so the 47th anniversary hasn't come yet. Now, wish me good luck, because writing this isn't really going to be easy. Not as easy as I would like anyway.<br>**


End file.
